I want your soul
by WickedLulu
Summary: Shiro Kitsune, una jóven súcubo otaku (y algo pervertida) que vive en un mundo paralelo oscuro, debe llevar a cabo una tarea que se le ha encomendado: Capturar el alma de Kenny. Para ello, tendrá que adoptar el aspecto de una niña de 4º curso e ir a South Park a realizar su misión. Habrá un romance entre Kenny y ella en futuros capítulos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Este fanfic va de una chica súcubo, cuyo nombre (Elegido por ella misma) es Shiro Kitsune, aunque la llaman Shiro Ki para abreviar. Su aspecto normal como súcubo es de una chica-zorro de aparentemente unos 16 años, con pelo largo y blanco, orejas de zorro blancas, una cola de zorro blanca, y ojos que cambian de color dependiendo de qué magia esté usando en ese instante. Cuando no está usando ninguna magia sus ojos son azules. Como he dado a entender, sí, tiene poderes mágicos, elementales más concretamente (Agua, fuego, tierra y viento), y, dependiendo de cuál esté usando, sus ojos cambian de color. **

**En forma normal (Súcubo) suele llevar un vestido largo rojo de estilo japonés. Es una otaku (Por eso eligió ese nombre y viste de esa manera) y amante del yaoi (Y algo pervertida). Sabréis más sobre su pasado, por qué es mitad zorro, etc. en futuros capítulos. Vive en un mundo paralelo en el que espíritus y ciertos humanos hacen encargos a súcubos como ella. Esta vez le han encargado el alma de Kenny McCormick.**

**Nota: Es mi primer fanfiction, así que no esperéis mucho. Y advierto que es raro de cojones xD Y lo va a ser aún más en posteriores capítulos. Y probablemente sea una gran mierda al venir de alguien que no ha escrito un fanfic en su vida, así que os recomiendo que no lo leáis.**

**Yo no soy dueña de South Park y bla,bla. Empecemos de una vez.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Una nueva tarea ¡Qué palo!**

Existe más allá de lo que todos conocen, lugares oscuros que jamás podría un humano imaginar. En ese tipo de lugares desconocidos habitan criaturas malvadas con poderes inimaginables y almas capturadas por estas criaturas condenadas a pasar ahí toda la eternidad, sin poder ir al cielo o al infierno. Y la verdad, para ellos el infierno sería el paraíso comparado con ese lugar, llamado "El Mundo de las Sombras". En ese lugar hay diversas criaturas, tales como monstruos, espíritus malignos, humanos que han vendido su alma a cambio de ciertos poderes...

Están los llamados "Segadores de Almas", un grupo formado por espíritus, algunos humanos y súcubos, cuya finalidad es hacerse con las almas más fuertes de la Tierra utilizando distintos métodos, entre ellos, el engaño, para el cual normalmente utilizan a los súcubos, ya que éstos tienen acceso al mundo de los humanos, cosa que los espíritus y los humanos que han vendido su alma, no. Una vez el súcubo consigue el alma que se le ha ordenado conseguir, éste se la entrega al espíritu/humano que se lo ha ordenado, el cual la utiliza o bien para aumentar su poder, o bien para, simplemente, divertirse con ella. Si el espíritu/humano que ha encomendado la tarea al súcubo se siente satisfecho con el trabajo de éste, le recompensa con un regalo a su elección, ya sea obtener un poder nuevo o, simplemente, la nueva consola de videojuegos que acaba de salir, eso es a elección del súcubo.

En esos momentos, una de las súcubos de los Segadores de Almas disfrutaba de su nuevo videojuego de tipo eroge en su habitación en el Mundo de las Sombras, cuando se aproximó uno de los espíritus para encomendarle una tarea.

"Shiro Ki, ¿puedo pasar?"- Dijo el espíritu tocando la puerta de su habitación.

La chica pasó de estar totalmente embelesada con el juego a mirar con cara de molesta la puerta y dijo:

"¿Puedes pasar en otro momento? Esque acabo de conseguir este juego y me apetece..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el espíritu entró en la habitación diciendo:

"Me da igual, voy a pasar de todos modos."

La chica, enfadada, dijo:

"¿Entonces para qué preguntas?", suspiró y dijo: "En fin... ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Vengo a pedirte que me hagas una tarea."

"Ts, paso. Ahora mismo quiero jugar a este eroge al que llevaba queriendo jugar desde hace unos meses. Si eso pásate más tarde."- Dijo la muchacha, dirigiendo la vista hacia el videojuego.

"Perdón, quería decir que vengo a ORDENARTE que me hagas una tarea."

"Tío... ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes de 'pásate más tarde'?"- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia él- "Eres un pesado, ya te traje un alma que me encargaste hace muy poco, y a cambio me diste el juego que te pedí, el cual me apetecería poder jugarlo en paz."

"¡Oye, deberías tratarme con más respeto, soy superior a tí!".

"Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Pero, ¿no podrías pasarte un poquito más tarde? Anda, porfa." Estas dos últimas palabras las dijo mirándole con un intento de cara adorable.

"¡He dicho que ahora, y punto! ¡O convierto toda tu colección de mangas en cenizas!- Dijo enfurecido, apuntando con sus manos, de las que salía fuego espectral, a la colección de mangas de Shiro Ki.

La jóven se levantó asustada de la silla, y fue rápidamente a la estantería donde tenía su preciada colección de mangas diciendo: "¡Nooooo, mis mangas no! ¡Vale, haré lo que me digas, pero deja mis mangas en paz!"- Decía "llorando" delante de sus mangas (No seriamente, sino como en algunos animes de humor, en plan "Nooo, por favooor", no sé si me entendéis).

"¡Hay que ver! Si tampoco es para tanto, sólo son unos mangas..."

"¿Cómo que sólo son unos mangas? ¡Eso es porque tú no lo entiendes!"- Dijo enfadada.

El espíritu suspiró.

"Bueno, ¿qué querías?"- Dijo Shiro Ki, cambiando su expresión de enfado por una más neutral.

"Verás..."- Empezó a explicarle el espíritu- "¿Conoces South Park, un pequeño pueblo de Colorado?"

"¡Oh, claro que sí! He leído bastantes fanfictions yaoi que escribe la gente por internet sobre South Park."- Dijo alegremente y con cara de friki.

"¿E-eh...?"- El espíritu puso cara de extrañado-... Bueno, el caso es que... Quiero un alma de alguien de allí."

"¿Ah? ¿De quién se trata?"- Preguntó curiosa.

"Pues, resulta que hay un niño que vive en ese pueblo, que es inmortal. Es decir, por muchas veces que muera, nunca muere definitivamente, no se si me entiendes..."

"Mmm, ¿te refieres a Kenny McCormick?"

"¿C-cómo lo has sabido?"- Preguntó el espíritu extrañado.

"He visto la serie 'South Park', además de que, como he dicho antes, he leído fanfics yaoi de esa serie. ¿Es que no escuchas? Ts."

"Ah... Eh, pues el caso es que quiero que me consigas su alma."

"¿Quieres el alma de Kenny? ¿Para qué exactamente?"

"Porque me interesa, le he estado observando, y veo que es un alma bastante poderosa, es decir, ¡tiene el don de la inmortalidad, por amor de Satanás! Seguro que si absorbo su alma me fortalecería a niveles increíbles. Es que es ver su alma y se me hace la boca agua. Además, antes de absorberlo, me gustaría que me respondiera a algunas cosas..."

"¿Mmh? ¿A qué cosas?"- Preguntó Shiro Ki.

"Eso lo verás más tarde, cuando me hayas conseguido su alma."

"Mm, vale. Y... ¿Qué premio me darás a cambio?"- Shiro Ki empezó a fantasear- "He estado pensando en que la ps4 sería una buena idea para mi siguiente recompensa, aunque no sé, con la ps3 por ahora me sobra, pero ya que me la podrías traer sin problema, ¿por qué no? Aunque tal vez estarían mejor los mangas de Sailor Moon que me quedan por leer y así completaría la colección de mangas de Sailor Moon... U otro eroge. Sí, otro eroge estaría bien je, je. O-o tal vez..."

El espíritu habló interrumpiéndole: "¡Ya decidirás el premio cuando me hayas conseguido su alma! De momento, céntrate en conseguirla. Consígueme el alma y te daré el premio que quieras, pero sólo si me la consigues."-El espíritu sonrió y dijo: "Quiero el alma de Kenny McCormick."

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el primer capítulo. Lo sé, es corto, pero es que vivo en España y resulta que son más de las 4 de la mañana ^^' (Todavía no empiezo las clases), y me quiero ir ya a la cama. Y probablemente tenga alguna falta por ahí, o se me haya olvidado cerrar algunas comillas o algo, al ser tan tarde, mi cerebro no da más de sí, así que tampoco podéis exigirme mucho a estas horas xD.**

**En fin, mañana (O mejor dicho, hoy por la noche xDD) espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo, donde por fin aparecerán los personajes de South Park, y espero poder hacerlo más largo. Dejad reviews si queréis (Si es que alguien se ha leído esta mierda), y eso, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota: El videojuego que se nombra en este capítulo es inventado. Aunque sí, he de admitir que he intentado parodiar un poco a la saga de ****videojuegos que os imagináis xD Aunque tampoco he jugado mucho a esos juegos y no se demasiado de ellos. Pero vamos, que el videojuego que sale aquí no es lo que os imagináis, es un juego que va, literalmente, sobre disparar mierda, ¿vale? xD Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La chica nueva es una friki.**

Era un día normal de escuela como cualquier otro. Los chicos de 4º grado de South Park estaban en clase sentados en sus pupitres esperando al señor Garrison.

"¡Chicos! ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Ayer me compré el nuevo Call of Shit para la xbox one!"- Dijo Cartman mientras esperaban.

"¿El nuevo? ¿En el que los gráficos de las cacas que disparas y de las explosiones de caca son mejores?"- Preguntó Butters- "¡Hala, qué guay!

"Sí, estuve jugándolo ayer. ¡Es una pasada! ¡Ahora puedes elegir entre más de 100 armas distintas y elegir el color del que quieres que sea la mierda que disparas!"- Decía Cartman, mientras Butters lo miraba entusiasmado. A los demás parecía importarles una mierda.- "¿Y sabéis qué es lo mejor? ¡Qué vosotros no podéis jugar!"- Se dirigió a Kyle.- "Especialmente tú, Kyle."

Butters puso cara de decepcionado.

"¿Por qué querría jugar yo a eso? Sólo es un juego en el que tienes que disparar mierda para matar a otra mierda, literalmente."- Respondió Kyle.

"Es verdad, y además siempre es lo mismo, sólo cambian un par de cosas y ya lo venden como si fuese algo nuevo y más guay, cuando siempre es la misma mierda."- Dijo Stan.

Cartman se enfadó: "¡No es una mierda! Sólo tenéis envidia porque yo puedo jugar y vosotros no."

"Chicos... Yo que vosotros no diría tanto la palabra mierda. ¿Es que no os acordáis de lo que pasó hace tiempo?"- Advertió Clyde.

"...Sí, es verdad"- Dijo Kyle.

De repente, llegó por fin el señor Garrison, pero hoy venía acompañado por alguien que no conocían.

"Buenos días, clase."- Saludó.- "Hoy me he retrasado en llegar porque estaba hablando con los padres de vuestra nueva compañera, que por cierto es esta de al lado mío."- Dirigió la mirada a Shiro Kitsune, la cual ahora tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que tiene en su forma normal. Ahora tenía el aspecto de una niña de 4º grado normal... Salvo porque tenía el pelo azul e iba vestida como si fuese a un colegio de un anime (Ella quiso ir así vestida). Sus rasgos de zorro habían desaparecido.- "Emm, ¿cuál era tu nombre?"

"Shiro Kitsune"- Respondió ésta poniendo cara de gatito adorable, ya que quería hacer el papel de lolita kawaii por un momento delante de la clase.

"Ah, si."- Dijo el señor Garrison.- "Vaya nombrecito, por cierto..."-Murmuró. "En fin, esta es vuestra nueva compañera, niños."- Dijo dirigiendo la vista a la clase otra vez.- "Espero que la aceptéis como una más..."-La miró un momento de arriba a abajo- "Y que le deis algunos consejos de moda, porque... madre mía."

"¡Eh!"- Exclamó Shiro Ki enfadada.

"Bueno, siéntate en aquel pupitre vacío y empecemos la clase."- Dijo señalando un pupitre vacío situado al lado de Eric Cartman.

Shiro Ki se sentó y Garrison empezó a dar clase, y ésta oyó a Cartman protestar: "Tío, ¡siempre me tiene que tocar al lado de frikis!"

"Ya, y yo siempre tengo que tratar con idiotas en estas estúpidas tareas."- Dijo dándose cuenta segundos después de que había descuidado sus palabras. "(Ups)"- pensó.

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Cartman, extrañado por lo que había dicho de 'tareas'.

"Eh... Nada"- Respondió Shiro Ki haciéndose la tonta.

Cartman la miró raro, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, y dejó de pensar en eso segundos después.

Por detrás de Shiro Ki se oían risitas por la zona en la que estaban las niñas.

Bebe llamó la atención de la chica: "Eh, tú, la nueva." Shiro Ki se giró. Bebe siguió hablando: "¿De qué circo vienes?" Después de decir esto se oían risitas de las chicas de la clase.

"Tía, ¿qué pretendes con ese color de pelo? ¿Quieres parecerte a Marge Simpson o algo? Porque sólo te falta ponértelo hacia arriba."- Dijo Heidi. Las chicas se volvieron a reír.

"¡Ay, realmente habéis herido mis sentimientos! ¡De verdad, me siento MUY ofendida!"- Dijo Shiro Ki en tono sarcástico.- "¡Me voy a suicidar aquí mismo, eh!" De forma vacilona formó una pistola con sus dedos índice y pulgar y se apuntó a la cabeza. Entonces cambió la pistola que formaba con su mano por el dedo corazón y les dijo: "Coged turno, sentaos y esperad a que me importe. Mientras tanto me podéis comer algo que tengo por ahí abajo."

El señor Garrison la escuchó, y dijo enfadado: "¡Eh! ¡¿Qué es ese vocabulario en mi clase, jovencita?!"

"¿Qué? Pero si yo me refería a los pies, profesor."- Dijo en un tono intentando parecer buena, que a la vez sonaba algo vacilón.

"Ya, claaaro. Y los hombres vienen de los monos, ¿no? ¡Vuelves a interrumpir mi clase y te mando al despacho de la directora!"- Dijo Garrison.

Shiro Ki suspiró con cara de estar molesta. Garrison siguió dando clase. Las chicas desde atrás se susurraban: "Bah, pasemos de ella, no es más que una friki y una vulgar."- Dijo Red. "Si... No conseguirá novio en su vida, con eso tiene bastante."- Dijo Bebe.

_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...**_

"Parece que ha colado, ¿no?"- Dijo un súcubo que había adoptado forma de padre.

"Claro, si no no la habrían dejado ir a la escuela primaria de South Park, ¿no crees?"- Dijo otro súcubo que había adoptado forma de madre.

"Bueno, sí, es verdad... Bueno, ¿esto es todo lo que tenemos que hacer por ahora?"

"Sí, así lo dijo el jefe. Nos mandó adoptar la forma de dos padres y hablar con la directora de este colegio y el profesor de 4º curso para que admitiesen a Shiro Ki en su clase. Nada más."

"Vaya... Con lo que me gusta cuando me encargan seducir a alguien para absorber su alma... ¡Esto es aburrido! ¡No me gusta hacer de hombre, y mucho menos de padre!"

"Ya, pero es lo que toca, ¡así que deja de quejarte!"

El súcubo con forma de padre suspiró, y dijo: "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?"

Los dos súcubos se encontraban en una casa en South Park que habían conseguido gratis gracias a sus poderes, ya que necesitaban una casa en la que alojarse tanto ellos como Shiro Ki mientras hicieran su trabajo.

"...Bueno, yo creo que me voy al bar."- Respondió el súcubo con forma de madre.

"¡Eh! ¡Que el padre aquí (por desgracia) soy yo! ¡Yo me voy al bar, tú quédate limpiando la casa, ja, ja, ja!"- Dijo el 'padre', intentando hacer gracia con un intento de humor machista.

El súcubo con forma de madre se le quedó mirando seriamente.

"...Pe- perdón... Emm. ¿Y qué tal si hacemos yasabesqué? Ya que estamos sólos en una casa. Je, je."- Propuso el súcubo con forma de padre (Que en su forma normal de súcubo es una mujer, por lo que esto es un poco raro).

"¿Qué?¡Si hombre, ni de coña, pervertida!"- Dijo la 'madre', enfadada.

"¡Joder, qué aburrida eres!" Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y luego el 'padre' volvió a hablar: "¿Vamos al bar juntas al menos?

"...Vale."- Respondió. Y se fueron los dos al bar.

* * *

Más tarde, llegó la hora del recreo, y todos los niños salieron al patio. Shiro Kitsune se fue a un lugar aislado, y ahí llamó a su espíritu jefe con su móvil Android interdimensional.

"¿Estáis ya en el recreo?"- Preguntó el espíritu nada más coger el teléfono.

"Podrías al menos saludar, ¿no? Ts, ¡qué maleducado!"- Dijo Shiro Ki, con voz de estar molesta.

"Habló aquí la más indicada... Bueno, pero no estamos para andar haciendo el tonto ¿Has llevado ya el plan que acordamos a cabo?"

Shiro Ki suspiró: "No, aún no."

"¡¿Y a qué esperas?!"- Gritó el espíritu, causando que casi se le caiga el móvil a Shiro Ki.

"¡Aaaay! ¡No me grites!"- Dijo, asustada y enfadada por el grito.- "Ahora mismo iba a llevarlo a cabo. Por eso te he llamado para decírtelo."

El plan del que hablan se trata de llamar a los súcubos que hacían de padres y pedirles que usaran sus poderes para manipular la mente del señor Garrison, de forma que éste mande un trabajo por parejas, y la ponga a ella con Kenny. Sí, por absurdo que suene, esos súcubos pueden hacer eso.

"¡Pues deja de perder el tiempo y llámalos!"- Tras eso, el espíritu colgó.

"Ts, puto fantasma. Se cree que puede mandonearme así."- Murmuró Shiro Ki.- "En fin, voy a llamarlos."

Tras decir eso, procedió a llamarlos a su móvil.

"¿Quién?"- Contestó el súcubo que hacía de madre.

"Soy Shiro Ki, es hora de llevar el plan a cabo."

"Ah... Pues tendrás que esperar unos minutos, ahora mismo estamos en un bar. Y con unos minutos me refiero a media hora, no nos apetece irnos aún, se está tan bien aquí de cervezas..."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué hacéis en un bar cuando acordamos que a esta hora aproximadamente llevaríamos el plan a cabo?!"- Gritó enfurecida.- "¡Y no os emborrachéis, no vaya y hagáis las cosas mal!"

"No haremos las cosas mal. Que sólo me he tomado una jarra de cerveza, y tu padre igual."

"Os doy como máximo cinco minutos para que vengáis."

"Sí, hombre. Tú no nos mandas."

"¡Pero el espíritu jefe sí, y como no llevéis el plan a cabo se lo digo y os convertirá en cenizas!"- Exclamó, enfurecida.

El súcubo 'madre' suspiró y dijo: "Vaaale, en cinco minutos estamos ahí".

"Pero que no os vea nadie, ¿eh? Os quedáis en la puerta de la sala de profesores, le manipuláis el pensamiento al señor Garrison, y os vais.

"Que sí, que sí."- El súcubo que hace de madre colgó.

"¿Quién era?"- Preguntó el súcubo que hacía de padre.

"Shiro Ki, quiere que vayamos en menos de cinco minutos a la escuela a seguir el plan."

"¿Qué plan?"

El súcubo 'madre' suspiró y le contestó con tono enfurecido, pero en voz baja porque ahí había más gente: ¿Es que núnca te enteras de nada? Tenemos que ir a la escuela primaria de South Park y manipular la mente del señor Garrison para que mande un proyecto por parejas, y ponga a Shiro Ki con Kenny, y así tendrá más fácil el trabajo de capturar su alma."

"Joder, ¿y por qué no lo hace ella?"

"Porque ella no tiene ese poder. A mí también me da pereza ir ahora con lo bien que se está aquí, pero es nuestro trabajo y no nos queda más remedio." Tras decir esto, se dirigió al camarero para pedirle la cuenta. El dueño del bar los vio y les dijo: "¿Os vais ya, tan pronto?"

"Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer"- Respondió la 'madre'.

"Pues qué pena. No nos ha dado tiempo a conocernos. ¿Sois nuevos por aquí, verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Y cómo os llamáis?"

Los dos se quedaron pensando en cómo responder, ya que no habían pensado en un nombre.

"Eh-eh. Pues somos..."

"¡Somos Fred y Amanda Kitsune!- Dijo el 'padre'. Dijo que se apellidaban Kitsune porque era como se llamaba Shiro Ki, y así creerían que es su apellido.

"Eh... Sí."

"Ah. Encantado de conocerles, señor y señora Kitsune. Yo soy el dueño de este bar. ¿Sois japoneses o algo? Lo digo por el apellido."

"No... Pero tenemos antepasados japoneses."- Respondió el 'padre', bueno, a partir de ahora llamado Fred. En ese momento el camarero les trajo la cuenta y pagaron.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos."- Dijo Amanda. Y se fueron del bar.

* * *

**Se me ha vuelto ha hacer muy tarde hoy, así que el plan lo llevarán a cabo en el siguiente capítulo. Sí, sé que estos capítulos son un poco aburridos, pero ya habrá acción en los próximos capítulos. Y el por qué los súcubos no tienen nombre (Lo de Shiro Kitsune es un nombre que se puso ella misma) se sabrá en capítulos posteriores, todo tiene un por qué.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota antes de este capítulo: La OC no soy yo, que ya me lo habéis dicho dos personas xD. Es inventada, está basada en varios personajes, pero es inventada al fin y al cabo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Llevando el plan a cabo.**

Los súcubos que hacían de padres llegaron al colegio para llevar a cabo el plan. Vieron a Shiro Ki en un lugar aislado desde fuera del patio, la cual estaba jugando con la PS Vita que se había traído para no aburrirse a la hora del recreo hasta que llevasen a cabo el plan.

"¡Tsk!"- Le hicieron desde fuera, cerca de donde se encontraba, intentando llamar su atención. Pero ésta seguía jugando, sin darse cuenta. "¡Eey! ¡Shiro Ki! ¡Ya estamos aquí!"- Gritó Fred (El súcubo 'padre'). Ahí sí que se dio cuenta de que ya estaban ahí... Ella, y todo el recreo, que se giró hacia donde estaban los padres. Shiro Ki les echó una mirada asesina. Segundos después, los demás niños dejaron de mirar y siguieron con lo suyo, y la pequeña súcubo se acercó a ellos disimuladamente.

"¡¿Pero qué hacéis?! ¡Os ha visto todo el recreo! ¡¿Es que no podíais llamarme con disimulo?!"- Les reprochó Shiro Ki en voz baja.

"¿A mí qué me cuentas? ¡Es ésta idiota, que no es capaz de hacer nada bien!"- Dijo Amanda (El súcubo 'madre'), refiriéndose a Fred.

"¡Eeh! ¡Si la intentamos llamar con disimulo y seguía con el jueguecito ese sin darse cuenta, no es culpa mía!"- Se defendió Fred, poniéndose de brazos cruzados, desentendiéndose.

Shiro Ki miró el recreo hacia todos los lados, asegurándose de que ningún profesor los haya visto. Tras ver que no había ningún profesor, se dirigió de nuevo a sus 'padres', suspiró en alivio y dijo: "Menos mal que no había ningún profesor ahora mismo en el recreo. ¡Os llega a ver algún profesor en la entrada del colegio y echáis todo el plan a perder, podríais ir con más cuidado! En fin, vamos a llevar a cabo el plan de una vez." Shiro Ki empezó a explicar: "A ver, por ahí detrás hay una puerta en la que pone "Sólo profesorado" que da a la cocina del colegio."- Dijo señalando a la pequeña zona que hay detrás del patio (Donde suelen estar los niños góticos).- "Bien, pues entráis por ahí, de ahí salís a la cafetería, de la cafetería salís al pasillo. Una vez en el pasillo os vais por abajo a la derecha, y veréis dos puertas amarillas que dan al pasillo de las taquillas del primer piso, donde está la sala de profesores. Entráis en ese pasillo, pero con cautela, ya que pueden haber profesores rondando por ahí... O mejor transformaros en algún profesor por un momento, no vaya y la caguéis. O yo qué sé, pero apañaos como podáis para llegar hasta el punto más cercano a la sala de profesores en el qué podáis usar vuestros poderes, ¿vale?. Una vez hayáis hecho vuestro trabajo os vais sin llamar la atención. Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?"

"... ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso si sólo llevas un día en la escuela?"- Preguntó Amanda, extrañada.

"Porque he visto South Park, y he jugado a South Park: La vara de la verdad. Me conozco parte del interior del colegio, ya que en muchos capítulos se pueden ver los pasillos, y en el juego habían misiones dentro de la escuela. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"Eh... Yo no me enterado. ¿Puedes explicarlo de nuevo?"- Dijo Fred.

Shiro Ki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y suspiró. "'Mamá', ¿tú te has enterado, no?"

"Si."- Contestó Amanda.

"Pues haz lo que he dicho, y él, bueno... ella, que te siga. No tenemos tiempo como para estar explicándolo de nuevo, ya casi ha terminado el recreo. Venga, id para allá, yo distraeré a los niños para que no os vean ir."

"Vale, ¡vamos, Fred!"- Dijo el súcubo 'madre', es decir, Amanda.

"¿Fred?"- Preguntó Shiro Ki.

"Si... Ahora nos llamamos Fred y Amanda."- Contestó Amanda.

"Ah... Bueno es saberlo. Bueno, id para allá disimuladamente, yo distraeré a los niños."

Fred y Amanda empezaron a andar, pero antes de que dieran más de un paso, Shiro Ki dijo: "¡Esperad!" Éstos se volvieron a girar hacia ella. "Se me ha olvidado deciros que ahí suelen sentarse los góticos. Transformaros en profesores antes de entrar en el colegio entonces. Aunque no sé, los niños góticos pasarían de vosotros. Como mucho os llamarían conformistas y seguirían a su rollo. Esos no irían a chivarse, supongo... Pero por si acaso transformaros,¿vale? Bueno, id para allá."

Tras decir eso, los dos súcubos que hacían de padres volvieron a empezar a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del patio. Shiro Ki pensó en una idea para distraer a los niños. Los miró y vio que estaban jugando al fútbol. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. "(¡Ya lo tengo!)"- pensó.

Se concentró, y mientras Cartman le pasaba el balón a Kyle, ésta, con sus poderes del viento, empujó fuerte el balón contra la cara de Kyle, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo desmayado, y empezara a sangrarle la nariz. Mientras hacía esto, los ojos le cambiaron a color gris (Pero daba igual, nadie la estaba mirando en ese momento). Ese 'accidente' empezó a ser el centro de atención de todo el recreo, todos miraron ahí para ver qué había pasado. Fred y Amanda aprovecharon eso y fueron corriendo a la parte trasera del patio sin que les viera nadie. Una vez ahí, se transformaron en el señor Garrison y la directora Victoria (Ya que eran las únicas caras de ese colegio que conocían), y procedieron con el plan.

Para no resultar sospechosa, Shiro Ki se acercó como los demás para 'ver qué había pasado' (Aunque lo sabía perfectamente). Sus ojos ya habían vuelto a su color normal.

"¡Cartman! ¡Vale que odies a Kyle, pero ahí te has pasado!"- Le regañó Stan, muy enfadado.

"¡Oye, que yo no le he hecho nada! No le había lanzado el balón tan fuerte, no sé por qué le ha dado de esa manera."

"Si, ya. Claro, que me lo voy a creer."- Dijo Stan, en tono sarcástico y enfadado.

"Cartman... Ahí te has pasado"- Dijo Craig.

"¡Pero que yo no he sido, joder! ¡Yo le he lanzado el balón normal, es más, ni siquiera le había apuntado a la cara!"- Dijo Cartman, enfadado porque él no había sido y nadie le creía.

"¡Se lo voy a decir a la directora!"- Dijo Clyde, entrando en el colegio para chivarse.

"¡QUE YO NO HE SIDO, COÑO! ¡CLYDE, VEN AQUÍ! ¡QUE YO NO HE SIDO, HIJO DE PUTA!"- Cartman intentó parar a Clyde, pero éste entró corriendo en el colegio, y Cartman se quedó fuera, en el patio. "¡JODER!"- Gritó.

"(¡Mierda! ¡Espero que no se encuentre con los súcubos que están haciendo de mis padres!... Bueno, de profesores ahora mismo. ¡Más vale que no la caguen!)"- Pensó Shiro Kitsune.

Clyde se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba la sala de profesores, en el cual estaba también el despacho de la directora. Antes de que llegara Clyde, Fred y Amanda, transformados en el señor Garrison (Fred) y la directora Victoria (Amanda), estaban al lado de la sala de profesores.

"Bien, desde aquí tenemos el alcance necesario para usar nuestros poderes."- Decía Amanda.- "Espero que no nos vea nadie. Si pasase alguien, deja de usar tus poderes inmediatamente y finge ser el señor Garrison, ¿entendido?"

"¿Pero por qué siempre tengo que hacer yo de hombre? ¿Por qué no haces tú de Garrison y yo hago de la directora Victoria?"

Amanda se llevó la mano a la cabeza por un momento, y dijo: "¿Pero qué más dará? ¡Deja de decir tonterías y empecemos a manipular la mente del señor Garrison!"

"Vale..."

"Concéntrate bien..."

Fred y Amanda acababan de empezar a usar sus poderes, cuando de repente oyeron pasos.

"¡Eh! ¡Para un momento! ¡Viene alguien!"- Le dijo Amanda a Fred en voz baja, dejando de usar sus poderes. Éste (Bueno, ésta porque en su verdadera forma es una mujer) también dejó de usarlos.

Entonces, vieron a Clyde (Para ellos era simplemente un niño cualquiera, no lo conocían).

"¡Oh, aquí estás! ¡Directora Victoria!"- Exclamó Clyde, corriendo hacia ellos.

"Oh, eh... Hola, ¿qué quieres?"- Contestó Amanda, fingiendo ser la directora Victoria.

"Hola... Eh... Alumno"- Dijo Fred, haciendo de Garrison.

"Hola, señor Garrison... De nuevo."- Dijo Clyde.- "¡Directora Victoria, tienes que venir ahora mismo al recreo! ¡Eric Cartman ha golpeado con el balón a Kyle en la cara a propósito, y ahora mismo está desmayado y le sangra la nariz!"

Amanda se puso nerviosa: "Eh...Ahora no puedo ir. Estoy ocupada."- Dijo.

"¡Es importante!"- Exclamó Clyde.

"...Vale. E-espera un segundo, que le diga una cosa al señor Garrison en privado."

"Vale, pero rápido. ¡Tienes que castigar a Eric Cartman!... Y llevar a Kyle a la enfermería, claro."

Fred y Amanda se apartaron un poco de Clyde.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"- Preguntó Fred, susurrando.

"Mira... Tú quédate aquí y sigue con el plan de manipular la mente al señor Garrison para que mande un proyecto y empareje a Shiro Ki con Kenny. Intenta hacerlo sóla, aunque te vaya a costar más... Concéntrate bien, ¿vale? Intentaré volver, pero concéntrate y hazlo tú sola por si no vuelvo a tiempo. Si terminas antes de que vuelva, vete tú sóla del colegio, no me esperes."- Susurró Amanda.

"E-está bien. Lo intentaré."- Dijo Fred.

Amanda se volvió a dirigir a Clyde.

"¡Vamos!"- Dijo Clyde, dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Amanda lo siguió.

Llegaron al patio, y Amanda vio a Kyle (Bueno, para ella un niño cualquiera) en el suelo con la nariz sangrándole.

"¡Mira lo que ha hecho Eric Cartman!"- Dijo Clyde, señalando la escena.

"¡Yo no he sido, directora Victoria, lo juro! ¡Yo le había pasado el balón normalmente, y de repente sentí como una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte por esta zona y Kyle se llevó un balonazo en la cara! ¡Pero yo se lo había lanzado normal, se lo juro! ¡Habrá sido el viento!"- Dijo Cartman.

"Si, claro... El viento..."- Dijo Clyde, sarcásticamente.

"¡Que si! ¡Que ha sido el viento, joder! ¡¿Es que no habíais notado que de repente había hecho mucho viento por esta zona?!"

Cuando Cartman había dicho lo del viento, Amanda pensó que eso habría sido la maniobra de distracción de Shiro Ki, y sabía que Cartman no tenía la culpa, y no quería 'castigarlo', porque principalmente no quería verse involucrada en eso, ya que como la directora de verdad la descubriera tendría problemas... Muy gordos.

"No pasa nada, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera."- Dijo.

"Pero directora, ¡que está mintiendo! ¡Cartman odia a Kyle, se lo ha lanzado así a propósito!"- Clyde intentó convencerla.

"No es por ponerme de parte de Cartman, pero... La verdad es que yo noté un viento muy fuerte por esta zona durante unos segundos."- Dijo Token.

"La verdad es que yo también, pero no creo que el viento pueda empujar un balón tan fuerte..."- Dijo Stan.

"¡Pero que yo no he sido! ¡Odio a Kyle, pero no pensaba lanzarle un balón a la cara!... No me apetecía estar castigado, vamos."- Dijo Cartman.

"Si, te creo... Cartman."- Dijo Amanda, intentando salir de esa situación.- "No pasa nada, niños, tranquilizaos. Puede que haya sido el viento de verdad... Si no hay pruebas no voy a castigar a nadie... Bueno, yo me tengo que ir... Llevad a ese niño a la enfermería alguno de vosotros."- Esta última frase la dijo refiriéndose a Kyle. Stan y Kenny cogieron a Kyle para llevarlo a la enfermería. Amanda volvió a entrar en el colegio, pero justo sonó el timbre, así que se fue corriendo a la cafetería y salió por la puerta trasera. Por suerte, le dio tiempo a salir sin que nadie la viese.

"(¡Ay, Dios! ¡Espero que Fred no la haya fastidiado!)"- Pensó.

* * *

**Ayer no pude coger el ordenador, así que hoy he escrito el capítulo entero. Gracias por las reviews, y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. Un plan (no tan) perfecto.**

Los chicos y chicas de 4º grado habían vuelto a clase después del recreo, menos Stan y Kenny, que estaban llevando a Kyle a la enfermería. Shiro Ki se sentó en su pupitre, esperando que el plan haya salido bien y Garrison mande un proyecto emparejándola con Kenny. Sabía que la directora a la que se había chivado Clyde no era la verdadera directora, se le notaba en la forma de hablar, ya que la directora no suele hablar de esa manera. Además, la verdadera directora Victoria habría castigado a Cartman sin pensarlo, en vez de dejarlo pasar, como había hecho la falsa directora.

"(Joder, espero que no la hayan cagado...)"- Pensó Shiro Ki.- "(Se notaba que esa no era la directora de verdad. No sé cuál de los dos súcubos que hacen de mis padres era, pero espero que uno sólo haya podido manipular la mente del señor Garrison, aunque le haya sido más difícil. Pero por favor, que no la hayan cagado, que si no puedo conseguir el alma de Kenny, el espíritu jefe se enfadará conmigo y no me dará lo que yo quiera. Y si se enfada mucho, puede que incluso me castigue sin mis juegos eroge o sin mangas. ¡Ay, no, por favor, no puedo vivir sin mis eroges ni mis mangas!)".

Se puso nerviosa por pensar en el hecho que puede quedarse sin juegos y sin mangas, ya que eran lo que más le gustaba en su vida, y para ella, quitarle los mangas, era como quitarle el oxígeno para respirar... Bueno, vale, lo cierto es que no se iba a morir por no tener juegos o mangas, pero para ella eran muy importantes.

El señor Garrison entró en clase, y Shiro Ki sintió un vuelco en el corazón. "(¡Ay! ¡Espero que todo haya salido bien!)"- Pensó, nerviosa.

"Buenas tardes, niños."- Saludó Garrison. Su cara se veía un poco pálida, y hablaba con una voz algo enferma.- "Ya ha acabado el recreo, así que sigamos con la clase... Me siento un poco mareado, creo que el café que me he tomado en la sala de profesores me ha sentado un poco mal... En fin, mientras vosotros estabais en el recreo, se me ha ocurrido que os voy a mandar un proyecto por parejas. El proyecto será sobre cómo influyen las nuevas tecnologías en los jóvenes en la sociedad actual."

"(Bueno, por ahora parece que la cosa va bien. Ahora sólo falta que me ponga con Kenny.)"- Pensó Shiro Ki, sintiéndose más aliviada.

"Bueno, y ahora diré cuáles son las parejas. Prestad atención:..." Antes de que Garrison pudiera empezar a decir las parejas, Stan y Kenny interrumpieron, entrando en la clase después de haber dejado a Kyle en la enfermería.

"¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar del recreo?!"- Les regañó.

"Perdón, señor Garrison, es que ha ocurrido un accidente y hemos tenido que llevar a Kyle a la enfermería."- Dijo Stan.

"Está bien, sentaos en vuestros sitios."- Les ordenó. Stan y Kenny se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. "Yo también tendré que pasarme por la enfermería después de esta clase..."- Murmuró. "Bueno, como iba diciendo, vais a tener que hacer un proyecto por parejas sobre la influencia de las nuevas tecnologías en los jóvenes de hoy en día, y ahora voy a decir cuáles son las parejas." El señor Garrison cogió una tiza y empezó a apuntar las parejas en la pizarra conforme las iba nombrando:

"Stan y Red. Eric y Bebe. Clyde y Wendy. Craig y Tweek."- Al decir ésta última pareja, Shiro Ki se emocionó pensando en yaoi y dijo: "¡Oh, Creek! ¡Qué monos!"

Toda la clase, especialmente Tweek y Craig, la miraron raro.

"¿C-Creek?"- Le preguntó Tweek.

"Si... Es el ship de Tweek y Craig, es decir, tú y Craig. Es que... ¡Sois tan monos juntos!"

"...¡Eh! Tweek y yo solo somos amigos."- Dijo Craig, aún mirándola raro, preguntándose cómo se sabe la nueva ya sus nombres y por qué cree que son monos juntos.

"¡Eh! ¡Dejad de hablar y prestad atención a las parejas, que luego voy a borrar la pizarra y no las volveré a repetir!"- Dijo Garrison. A continuación, siguió nombrando las parejas:

"Lola y Heidi. Lisa y Riley. Token y Nicole."

"¡Oh! Token y Nicole. ¿No son adorables?"- Dijo Cartman, haciendo ver que tienen que estar juntos por ser de la misma raza. Token le echó una mirada asesina.

El señor Garrison intentó ignorar eso y siguió:

"... Kyle y Annie. Jimmy y Powder. Timmy y Jenny. Y el último va a ser un grupo de tres. Kenny, Shiro y Butters."

"(¿Qué?)"- Pensó Shiro Ki, sorprendida al ver que el suyo era un grupo de tres, en vez de por parejas. "(¿Un grupo de tres? ¿Con Kenny y Butters?)"- Pensó.- "(Mmm, Bunny... Je, je. ¡Espera!, ¿en qué coño estoy pensando? No puedo dejar que haya yaoi entre Kenny y Butters, esta vez tengo que shipear a Kenny conmigo, como haya un romance yaoi entre Kenny y Butters, mi misión de seducir a Kenny para capturar su alma se iría a la mierda... Mmm, ¿y qué tal estaría un trío? Con el rubio guapo y pervertido que esconde su cara con su capucha seme y el rubio adorable e inocente uke...)"- Tras pensar eso, se dio cuenta de que se estaba sumergiendo demasiado en sus fantasías de yaoi.- "(Soy una pervertida sin remedio.)"- Pensó, sonriendo.

"Bueno, poneos con vuestros compañeros y empezad a trabajar."- Ordenó el señor Garrison.- "Yo me voy a sentar un rato, no me encuentro muy bien."

Tras la orden del señor Garrison, los niños se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas, menos Kyle, que seguía en la enfermería, por lo que Annie tenía que empezar a trabajar en el proyecto sola. Shiro Ki se sentó con Kenny y Butters.

"Oh, sois más monos en persona."- Les dijo ésta, mirándolos sonriente.

Kenny y Butters la miraron extrañados.

"Eh... Gracias."- Contestó Butters, con cara de extrañado. "Tú también eres muy mona. Me gustan tus trenzas."- Dijo sonriendo, intentando ser simpático.

"¡Oh, pero qué kawaii eres! Si es que dan ganas de achucharte."- Dijo Shiro Ki, abrazando a Butters porque le parecía adorable. Butters se sonrojó, ya que nunca le abrazaba ninguna chica.

"A mí también me gustan tus trenzas. Tienen que venir muy bien para agarrarlas mientras te doy por detrás."- Dijo Kenny por debajo de su capucha con cara de pervertido, apenas entendiéndosele.

"¡Oye, pervertido, te he oído!"- Le dijo Shiro Ki intentando parecer enfadada.- "Bueno... Aunque yo también soy muy pervertida, no soy la más indicada para decirte eso. Ja, ja."- Le dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Ah, si?"- Dijo Kenny, empezando a interesarse por ella.

"Si."- Respondió ésta.- "Si quieres te lo demuestro luego."- Le dijo poniendo voz insinuante, intentando que Kenny empiece a coger interés por ella para poder llevar a cabo su misión... Aunque lo de que es una pervertida es verdad, ¿para qué negarlo?

"¡Si!"- Exclamó Kenny, alegre por la idea.

"Eh... Esto... Chicos, creo que deberíamos empezar con el proyecto."- Dijo Butters, algo confuso por la situación.

"Es verdad, el aburrido proyecto."- Dijo Shiro Ki, poniendo cara de aburrida al acordarse que parte del plan era trabajar en el proyecto. Pero aunque fuese lo más aburrido del plan, tenía que hacerlo.

Shiro Ki, Kenny y Butters empezaron a trabajar en el proyecto.

"(Bueno, al final el plan ha salido bien. Somos tres en vez de dos, pero supongo que no importa, con tal de que me pusieran con Kenny.)"- Pensó ésta, aliviada porque el plan había salido bien... O eso creía.

**_En otro lugar..._**

"¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, IDIOTA?!"- Le gritó Amanda a Fred en casa... O bueno, la que era su casa, que ahora sólo eran un montón de escombros.

"Yo... eh... Es que mientras le manipulaba la mente al señor Garrison me agobié por si no lo conseguía, y pensé en nuestra casa, y luego pensé en fuego... Y... ¡Lo siento, no me mates!"- Dijo Fred, asustado (Bueno, asustada).

"¡¿Matarte?! ¡¿MATARTE?! ¡Por desgracia no puedo, pero eso es justo lo que me dan ganas de hacer ahora mismo!"- Amanda estaba muy enfadada, y no sabía qué hacer con esa situación.- "¡Más vale que por lo menos hayas conseguido que emparejen a Shiro Ki con Kenny! ¡Ay, Dios! Cuando venga Shiro Ki y vea esto..."

"B-bueno, no pasa nada tampoco, ¿no? Podemos usar nuestros poderes para hacer otra casa."- Dijo Fred, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¿¡Pero tú sabes cuánta energía se necesita para fabricar una puta casa en condiciones?! ¡Más que para pasar del Mundo de las Sombras al mundo de los vivos! ¡Joder, en este momento no tenemos energía suficiente para construir otra casa! ¡Entre pasar al mundo de los vivos, construir la casa de antes y manipular la mente del señor Garrison nos hemos quedado sin energía para usar nuestros poderes! ¡Nos va a costar bastante recuperar esa energía!"

"Bueno, a ti te queda algo de energía, te recuerdo que tú no has manipulado la mente del señor Garrison, he sido yo. A lo mejor tú..."

Amanda interrumpió a Fred: "¡Mi energía no es suficiente como para construir una casa en perfectas condiciones! ¡Te he dicho que para eso se necesita muchísima energía!"

"Pues construye una casa en malas condiciones, aunque sea, ¿no?"

Fred y Amanda se quedaron callados por un momento.

"... Yo sí que te voy a dejar a ti en malas condiciones."- Dijo Amanda, echándole una mirada asesina.

Fred la miró con cara de asustado.

"En fin, me temo que vamos a tener que informar al jefe de esto para que nos envíe a otro súcubo con nuestros poderes para que nos haga otra casa".- Dijo Amanda, sacando su móvil.

"Pero... El jefe se va a enfadar mucho con nosotros si se entera de esto..."

"¿A mí qué me cuentas? Conmigo no se va a enfadar, yo le voy a decir que has sido tú. Se enfadará sólo contigo en todo caso. Tú ya te las apañarás como puedas para que te perdone."- Dijo Amanda, buscando el número del espíritu jefe para llamarlo.

"Eh...eh...No, no, espera..."

Amanda encontró el número del espíritu jefe, y lo llamó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha salido bien el plan?"- Contestó el espíritu.

"No del todo."- Le dijo Amanda.

"¡¿Cómo que no del todo?! ¿Han puesto a Shiro Ki con Kenny en el proyecto?"

"Eso aún no lo sabemos. El caso es que al terminar con el plan nos hemos ido a casa, y estaba totalmente destrozada. ¡Pero ha sido todo culpa de la idiota ésta!"

"¿Pero ha pasado algo malo? ¿Os ha descubierto alguien?"

"Sólo lo de la casa, por ahora. No nos ha descubierto nadie. Luego le preguntaré a Shiro si la han puesto con Kenny en el proyecto por parejas."

"Vale, luego cuando llegue Shiro me contáis si ha salido bien el plan. Adios."

"¡E-eh! ¡Pero no cuelgues! ¡Que necesitamos que nos envíes a alguien con nuestros poderes para que nos haga otra casa, que nosotros no tenemos energía suficiente!"

"Pero eso no es urgente."

"¡¿Cómo que no es urgente?! ¡Tendremos que dormir y estar en algún sitio mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo, digo yo!"- Gritó Amanda, enfadada.

"Hay que ver... Está bien, está noche mandaré a uno de mis súcubos con vuestros poderes para que os reconstruya la casa. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós."

"¡O-oye, pero...!"- Antes de que Amanda terminara la frase, el espíritu había colgado.- "Pues nada, hasta esta noche no tenemos casa." Amanda suspiró.- "Espero que por lo menos la parte de emparejar a Shiro Ki con Kenny en el proyecto haya salido bien."

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el 4º capítulo. Gracias por las reviews, es bueno saber que hay gente a la que le gusta esta mierda de fic xD (No os ofendáis, lo digo insultando a mi fic, no a vosotros). En fin, que gracias, y no tengáis miedo a seguir escribiendo reviews. En el próximo capítulo ya habrá salseo :D Y no sé si en un futuro capítulo habrá un lemon, de ser así cambiaré el rate de T a M. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. ¡Estos súcubos son unos inútiles!**

Llegó el final de la clase, y Shiro Kitsune, Kenny y Butters decidieron quedar al salir del colegio para seguir con el proyecto.

"¿Entonces dónde quedamos? ¿Podemos en tu casa, Butters?"- Preguntó Shiro Ki.

"Eh... Creo que no, mis padres están haciendo reformas durante esta semana, y hacen mucho ruido, así que no sé si podríamos trabajar así."- Contestó Butters.

"Mmm, ¿y en la tuya se puede, Kenny?"- Preguntó ésta, dirigiéndose a Kenny.

"Oh, en casa de Kenny no es muy buena idea. Su familia es pobre, y su casa es pequeña y suele estar sucia. No te ofendas, Kenny."- Contestó Butters, esperando que a Kenny no le hayan parecido ofensivas sus palabras.

Kenny le echó una mirada asesina a Butters.

"Pe-perdón, pero se lo tenía que decir."- Dijo Butters, inocentemente. Shiro Ki suspiró.

"Pues nada, iremos a mi casa."- Dijo. "(Bueno, supongo que les habrá salido bien la casa a los súcubos, o eso espero...)"- Pensó (Ella no había visto su casa todavía).- "(Vamos, se especializan en ese tipo de poderes, supongo que les habrá salido bien, tampoco me tengo que preocupar por todo.)"

* * *

"¡¿Q-QUÉEEE?!"- Gritó Shiro Ki con una expresión entre sorprendida, asustada y enfadada, al ver su 'casa' junto con Kenny y Butters (Habían ido ahí directamente al salir del colegio), de la cual todo lo que quedaban eran escombros. Fred y Amanda no estaban ahí en ese momento.

"¿Esta es tu casa?... Em... Pues vaya, creo que entonces será mejor ir a la de Kenny."- Dijo Butters, al ver el estado actual de la casa de Shiro Ki.

"¿Qué ha pasado con tu casa?"- Preguntó Kenny, balbuceando por debajo de su capucha. Shiro Ki seguía paralizada en la misma posición (Una mezcla entre sorprendida, asustada y enfadada a la vez) en la que se había quedado tras ver su casa. Tras unos segundos, por fin reaccionó, diciendo:

"Eh... E- esperad un momento, ahora vuelvo."- Dijo con una voz algo nerviosa, en la cual se notaba algo de enfado. Tras decir eso se fue a un lugar apartado de Butters y Kenny, sacó su móvil, y marcó el número de los súcubos que hacían de sus padres. En cuanto oyó el sonido de que lo habían cogido, antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, les gritó enfadada:

"¡¿Pero qué habéis hecho, pedazo de inútiles?! ¡Se supone que teníais que usar vuestros poderes para construir una casa, no un montón de piedras y mierda amontonadas sin ningún sentido!"

"Oh... Te paso con Fred, ella es la culpable de todo, a mí no me des el tostón."- Dijo Amanda, desentendiéndose y pasándole el móvil a Fred.

"Eh... Hola, Shiro Ki..."- Le dijo Fred, siendo el que estaba ahora al habla por el móvil.

"¡¿Pero qué habéis hecho?! ¡¿Es que no estaba suficientemente claro lo que teníais que hacer, que era construir una puta casa?!"- Le gritó.

"Eh... S-si la casa la construimos, lo que pasa es que luego, mientras manipulaba la mente de tu profesor, pensé sin querer en fuego y en nuestra casa... Y- y bueno..."- Intentó explicar Fred, con voz asustada.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué jodida relación va a haber entre manipular la mente del señor Garrison y destruir la casa?!"

"N-no sé, pero la hay."

Shiro Ki suspiró en enfado: "¡Ay, señor...! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! ¡Venid ahora mismo y construid otra casa rápido... Pero un poco más apartada, que están aquí Kenny y Butters, y no os pueden ver usar vuestros poderes! Les diré que ésta no era mi casa, que me había confundido de calle porque soy nueva en South Park y ya está."

"¿Están Kenny y Butters contigo? Eh... ¿Al final he conseguido que te emparejasen con Kenny en el proyecto?"

"Esa es otra... Sí, habéis conseguido que Garrison mandara un proyecto y me pusiese con Kenny, pero... No estoy sólo con él en el proyecto, también estoy con Butters..."- Dijo Shiro Ki, con un tono de voz menos enfadado.- "Bueno, pero da igual, con tal de que me pusiera con Kenny... Al menos en eso no la habéis cagado... ¿Dónde estáis?"

"En el bar... Como no tenemos casa hasta esta noche, Amanda y yo nos hemos venido aquí."

"¡¿Cómo que no tenemos casa hasta esta noche?!"- Shiro Ki recuperó el tono de enfado que tenía antes.

"Eh.. Eh... Te paso con Amanda."- Dijo Fred, diciéndole a Amanda que le explicara a Shiro por qué no tenían casa hasta esta noche. Amanda se puso al teléfono:

"A ver... Para usar nuestros poderes necesitamos energía... Y al haberla usado casi toda en pasar del Mundo de las Sombras a este mundo y construir una casa (Aunque luego Fred la haya destruido), ahora no nos queda energía para construir otra, así que se lo hemos dicho al espíritu jefe, y nos ha dicho que ésta noche nos mandará otro súcubo con nuestros poderes para que nos reconstruya la casa."

"¿Eh? Pero... Un momento, ¿no había sido sólo Fred el que había manipulado la mente del señor Garrison? Entonces a ti te quedará energía, ¿no?"

"Fred, aunque se llame así, no es un hombre, en forma de súcubo es una mujer, así que no te refieras a él como si fuera un hombre..."

"(¡¿Pero qué relevancia tiene eso ahora mismo?!)- Pensó Shiro Ki, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Amanda siguió hablando: "...Respecto a lo que dices, la energía que me queda es más bien poca, no da para construir una casa de nuevo."

"Entonces, hasta esta noche, no tenemos casa... "- Shiro Ki se quedó callada unos segundos- "¡Me cago en vosotros, ¿y ahora qué les digo yo a Kenny y Butters?! ¡Si es que sois unos inútiles!"

"¡Eh, cálmate! No es culpa mía, es culpa de Fred, ¿vale? Le diremos al espíritu jefe que el plan ha salido bien y te han puesto con Kenny en el proyecto. Bueno, te cuelgo, que ahora estamos en el bar. Luego hablamos, adiós."- Dijo Amanda. Tras eso, colgó.

"(¡¿Cómo que luego hablamos?! ¿¡Pero éstas quiénes se han creído que son, cagándola y luego dejándome a mí con el marrón?!)"- Pensó Shiro, enfadada. La pequeña súcubo volvió a donde estaban Kenny y Butters, y les dijo:

"E- esto... Veréis, han habido unos problemas con nuestra casa... Es que... La construyeron mal, y la han tenido que demoler."- Se inventó.- "P- pero para esta noche la tendrán otra vez construida, ahora mismo van a venir los albañiles y van a empezar a construirla otra vez."

"¿Para esta noche? ¡Vaya, qué poco se tarda en construir una casa! Y mis padres dicen que tardarán en reformar la nuestra una semana..."- Dijo Butters, inocentemente, creyéndose lo que había dicho Shiro Ki.

"¡Ay, eres demasiado adorable!"- Dijo la súcubo, al ver lo inocente y adorable que es Butters diciendo es clase de cosas. Lo abrazó.

Butters se sonrojó, y dijo: "Eh... Gracias. Bueno, ¿y ahora a dónde vamos para seguir trabajando en el proyecto?"

Shiro Ki dejó de abrazar a Butters. "Eh... Pues, podemos ir a casa de Kenny, a mí no me importa."- Dijo. Se dirigió a Kenny: "Si tú quieres, claro." Shiro sabía cómo era la casa de Kenny por la serie y el juego, y no le importaba mucho que fuese pequeña y estuviese sucia.

"Bueno... Vale, vamos a mi casa."- Dijo Kenny por debajo de su capucha.

"Bueno, está bien. Vamos a casa de Kenny."- Dijo Butters. Los tres se fueron andando a la casa de Kenny.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Kenny, y se oían gritos desde fuera. Kenny suspiró, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Al abrirla, se veía a sus padres peleando, como siempre, y botellas de cerveza rotas por el suelo. Los hermanos de Kenny parecían estar en sus habitaciones. En cuanto vieron a Kenny entrar con Butters y Shiro Ki, dejaron de pelear, y su madre (Carol) dijo:

"Oh... Hola, Kenny... Veo que traes a dos amiguitos..."- Se dirigió a Butters.- "Eh, ¿tú eras Leopold Stotch, ¿no?"

"Si..."- Dijo Butters, algo nervioso por llegar a casa de Kenny mientras sus padres se encontraban en esa situación.

"Y a ti no te conozco, ¿quién eres tú?"- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Shiro Ki.

"Soy Shiro Kitsune. Soy nueva en el colegio."- Se presentó Shiro, intentando parecer amable.

"Mamá, venimos a hacer un proyecto que nos han mandado en la escuela. No arméis escándalo mientras trabajamos, por favor."- Les pidió Kenny a sus padres, balbuceando por debajo de su abrigo, como siempre. Empezó a andar hacia su cuarto, y Butters y Shiro le siguieron.

"¡Yo no armo escándalo! ¡Es esta zorra, que no me deja beberme otra botella de cerveza!"- Gritó el padre de Kenny (Stuart).

"¡Porque ya llevas seis putas botellas de cerveza en lo que llevamos de día, y te has puesto agresivo y le has lanzado una botella vacía a Kevin! ¡¿Y si le hubieras dado?! ¡Lo habrías matado, pedazo de borracho inútil! ¡LO HABRÍAS MATADO!"- Gritó Carol.

Kenny suspiró y entró en su habitación, junto a Butters y Shiro Ki, y cerró la puerta. Los tres se sentaron en el suelo. Shiro se sintió mal por Kenny, sabía que sus padres siempre actuaban así. "(Pobre Kenny, él no se merece ésto)"- pensó.

"Butters... Shiro... Perdonad por ésto. Mis padres siempre están igual. Espero que no molesten mucho."- Dijo Kenny (Siempre por debajo de su capucha, no hace falta que lo siga diciendo).

"Oh... No pasa nada, Kenny."- Dijo Butters.

"Si, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Siento mucho que tengas que aguantar esto siempre."- Dijo Shiro Ki, compadeciéndose de Kenny.

"No importa... Sigamos con el proyecto."- Balbuceó Kenny.

"S-si, sigamos con el proyecto."- Dijo Butters, sabiendo que era mejor no darle muchas vueltas al tema de la familia de Kenny.

"Si... Bueno, estábamos por la parte en la que hablábamos de la influencia de los videojuegos"- Dijo Shiro Ki (El proyecto era sobre la influencia de las nuevas tecnologías en la juventud de hoy en día).

"Si. ¿Cómo creéis que influyen los videojuegos en los jóvenes hoy en día?"- Preguntó Butters.

"Bueno... En vosotros no sé, pero a mí me tienen muy viciada, je, je. Es más, me había traído al colegio mi PS Vita."- Shiro Ki sacó su PS Vita y la abrazó.- "¡No puedo vivir sin los videojuegos!"

Kenny y Butters se quedaron algo extrañados.

"¿Una chica a la que le gustan los videojuegos? ¿Y encima está buena?"- Balbuceó Kenny, con alegría.- "¡Yuju!"

"Bueno... Últimamente hay muchas chicas a las que les gustan los videojuegos, no es tan raro."- Dijo Butters.

"¡Eh! A mí no me compares con esas gamers de palo, yo amo los videojuegos desde siempre. Sobretodo los eroge, siempre he sido muy pervertida, ja, ja."- Dijo Shiro Ki.

"Eres... perfecta."- Dijo Kenny.

"¿Si? Pues todos los que saben que me gustan los videojuegos siempre me han llamado friki, y bueno, los que saben que me gusta el eroge dicen que soy una pervertida sin remedio, ja, ja. Pero a mí me da igual, yo seguiré jugando a videojuegos para el resto de mi vida, y leyendo mangas... Sobretodo mangas de yaoi."- Dijo Shiro, alegre.- "Si, soy una friki pervertida, ¡y a mucha honra!"

"¿Qué es el yaoi?"- Preguntó Butters.

"Una cosa muyyyy guay, je, je."- Respondió ésta, con una voz algo pervertida.

"Creo que son novelas eróticas homosexuales entre dos hombres, o algo así"- Dijo Kenny.

"Si... Algo así, no vas mal encaminado, ja, ja."- Dijo Shiro Ki.

"Oye. ¿Y qué juego tienes ahora mismo en la PS Vita?"- Le preguntó Butters.

"Ah... Pues... El nuevo Call of Shit. No es que me gusten especialmente ese tipo de juegos, pero no sé, lo vi en oferta y lo pillé."- Respondió Shiro Ki. En verdad se lo había regalado el espíritu jefe al completar una de sus misiones más recientes, pero eso no lo podía decir.

"¡Anda! ¿El nuevo Call of Shit? ¡Qué guay!"- Dijo Butters, alegremente.- "Cartman también se lo ha comprado, pero él no nos deja jugar."

"Ya... Ese culo gordo es así."- Murmuró. "Bueno, si queréis os dejo jugar. Pero sólo al multijugador, en el modo campaña no os metáis, que aún no me lo he pasado entero, y no quiero que me fastidiéis nada."- Shiro Ki le dio la PS Vita a Butters.

"¡Hala! ¡Qué guay! ¡Gracias!"- Dijo Butters, cogiendo la PS Vita, y encendiéndola para jugar al Call of Shit.

"¿Me la dejas a mí también luego?"- Preguntó Kenny a Shiro.

"¡Claro! Os la dejo a los dos, pero el modo campaña no me lo toquéis."- Le respondió ésta.

"Tranquila, sólo jugaré en el multijugador, ¿vale?... Y si quieres luego juego contigo a otras cosas."- Dijo Kenny, sonriendo pícaramente debajo de la capucha.

"¡Pervertido! Ja, ja."- Le dijo Shiro, y le miró sonriendo."

"Bueno, seguid vosotros con el proyecto mientras juego, que lo tenemos que acabar."- Dijo Butters, con la PS Vita de Shiro Ki en sus manos.- "Cuando se la deje a Kenny ayudaré yo en el proyecto, lo prometo."

"Vale, Butters. Pero en cuanto termines con la PS Vita me ayudas. No te escaquees, ¿eh?"- Dijo Shiro Ki. Y ella y Kenny siguieron con el proyecto mientras Butters jugaba. Shiro y Kenny charlaban y reían de vez en cuando mientras trabajaban en el proyecto. En cuanto llegó el turno de Kenny para jugar, Kenny cogió la PS Vita y Butters siguió trabajando en el proyecto con Shiro Ki.

* * *

**¡Siento haber subido este capítulo tan tarde! Pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Gracias por las reviews. Sé que dije que en este capítulo iba a haber salseo, pero, no, es en el siguiente xD Perdón.**

**Por cierto, si queréis saber cuándo voy a subir el siguiente capítulo, o si estoy a medio escribirlo, o manteneros informados sobre este fic en general, pasaos por mi perfil, ahí iré poniendo el estado de este fanfic. Por ejemplo, en cuanto publique este capítulo, pondré "Capítulo 5 publicado".**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
